There exist various devices for attempting to ensure the safety of vehicle occupants when for some reason those occupants are trapped in a vehicle. Occupants may be trapped due to age limitations. Occupants may become trapped due to extreme temperature conditions. Occupants may even become trapped through the actions of others. Some devices provide for using existing ventilation systems to relieve temperature extremes. Some vehicles use existing communication devices within a vehicle in effort to signal for assistance. Some devices wire into a vehicle's electrical system to assist in unlocking locks, lowering windows or performing other functions. Most rely totally on the vehicle's existing power supply, a shortcoming that might cost a life. In short, of the various devices, none provide the security offered by the current apparatus in ensuring a vehicle occupant's safety.